


Nuestra normalidad

by lamisteriosacristal



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Tras un mal día Verity visita a Loki para un poco de normalidad lo cual hoy implicaba bicicletas voladoras y panqués cantantes en el apartamento de un reconocido  súper villano.





	Nuestra normalidad

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un desafio de escribir un oneshot con las palabras: Oficina — Canción — Panqué — Bicicleta — Bostezo   
> En mi defensa diré que cuando busqué en google panqué me dijo que es en lo que en mi pais se conoce como ponqué y fue basado en uno que usé la descripción...

El motivo por el cual había elegido trabajar para la  revista era que podía hacerlo desde su casa, detalle que ahora parecía estar a punto de cambiar todo porque su antigua jefa fue promovida.  Aunque si su nuevo jefe pensaba que aceptaría el cambio en su contrato estaba equivocado y el único por el cual no renuncio era porque sabía que tuvo suerte en primer lugar de conseguir ese empleo.  

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad atrapada en esa oficina tuvo que dejar que su posición no era negociable. Una nota de consideración fue al final todo lo que obtuvo al final de la reunión junto a un malhumor que amenazaba con seguirla por el resto del día.

Dejando que sus pies la guiaran por una ruta que hasta hace escasas semanas se convirtió en un camino normal a tomar cuando no deseaba estar sola. Enviándole un mensaje avisándole que estaba en camino fue hasta el apartamento de Loki y fue en ese momento que escuchó una canción.

La letra era en un idioma desconocido pero las palabras eran música por sí mismas sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención no fue eso o la dulce voz que las pronunciaba. Estaba acostumbrada a detectar las mentiras dichas en forma de verso que de inmediato se percató de la ausencia de las mismas en esta canción. Frunciendo el ceño se concentró en la letra todavía con la mano derecha lista para volver a golpear la puerta.

No había error. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria cada una de las estrofas eran verdaderas, carentes incluso de las metáforas que solían usar.

Curiosa de lo que Loki estaba tramando en esta ocasión se dispuso a dar otro golpe a la puerta. Al final tuvo que detenerse a medio camino cuando vestido con su sudadera de capucha y ocultando un bostezo con su mano Loki finalmente le abrió.

— ¿Tanto quieres unirte a la lista de quienes me golpean en la cara? Es una lista larga pero viniendo de tus manos el dolor que infligirías te pondría muy alto en la misma.

Verity rodó los ojos en una falsa muestra de exasperación ante su broma. A pesar de querer mantenerse seria no pudo evitar que se elevara la comisura de sus labios al regresar a algo que consideraba cotidiano. Dudaba cuantas personas en la ciudad podían decir lo mismo al entrar al apartamento de un reconocido supervillano.

— ¿Tienes visita? Escuché a alguien cantando.

Comentó Verity entrando al apartamento logrando que una gran y orgullosa sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Loki quien tras cerrar la puerta la empujó hasta la cocina. En lugar de encontrar a alguno de sus extraños amigos lo único que la esperaba al entrar a la misma fue un panqué.

— ¿Estas practicando una nueva receta? — Preguntó insegura Verity acercándose al panqué que la única diferencia con los que podía comprar en una panadería eran los símbolos que la decoraban. Si omitía eso era un simple pastel blanco con una cereza en la parte de arriba — Te quedo bien, creo.

—  Todavía no has… escuchado la mejor parte.

El bostezo que interrumpió su oración hizo que se preguntara cuanto tiempo llevaba Loki dedicado a un simple panqué. Pronto descubrió que, como de costumbre, había un lado que todavía no veía.

Sentada en una silla disponible en un rincón observó a Loki darle una pequeña pero exagerada reverencia antes de ponerse frente al panqué. Con la espalda recta y una mirada llena de concentración comenzó a mover sus manos como si se tratara el director de una orquesta usando un cucharon en lugar de batuta. Con movimientos gentiles comenzó a dirigir al panqué el cual comenzó a cantar la misma canción que escuchó en la puerta.

Sin ningún obstáculo entre ella y la cantante pudo apreciar con mayor claridad los matices en su voz junto a la débil segunda voz que provenía de la cereza. Para cuando la canción terminó Verity estaba sin palabras.

— ¿Te gustó? Se me ocurrió la idea tras ver una película y la escena fue tan divertida que quería mostrártela, pero luego recordé que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas falsas y me puse a pensar en una solución. — Dijo Loki prácticamente saltando en su puesto con un brillo en sus ojos que le hacía parecer un niño pequeño. —  Fueron largas horas entre misiones, ¡sin embargo logré recrear de una forma que puedas apreciarlo! Bueno, no exactamente porque la película usaba otros postres y luego recordé que no te gusta la música comercial por lo que tuve que remplazar la canción. Te sorprenderías la cantidad de exageraciones que hay en las canciones que se suponen guardan la historia de los nueve reinos. Por suerte en Alfheim puede intercambiar algo por esta y… ¿te gustó?

La emoción pronto pasó a nerviosismo ante su falta de respuesta a lo que Verity deliberadamente se cruzó de brazos con la cabeza hacia atrás fingiendo estar considerando el panqué mágico cantante. Por mucho que quisiera decir que le encantaba el detalla sabía por experiencia que era mejor evitar alentar a Loki en darle regalos. Por muy buenas intenciones que él tuviera o se arriesgaba a que aumentara tanto la frecuencia como la extravagancia de los mismos. Todavía temía lo que pudo pasar con su madre si en la foto del periódico donde apareció montada en un unicornio no hubiera usado un sombrero que le cubriera el rostro.

Al final decidió decir la verdad, moderadamente.

—Me gustó, sobre todo tras lo mal que inició mi día — Declaró Verity sonriendo al prácticamente ver a  Loki  alimentando su ego con sus palabras lo cual el próximo par de semanas determinaría si fue o no una buena idea. Estaba a punto de cambiar el tema para evitar accidentes cuando al recordar su explicación sobre el origen del panqué se percató de un detalle que quedó sin decirse — Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que intercambiaste por la canción?

— Nada importante. Una tonta bicicleta voladora que me encontré cuando husmeaba por un centro de investigación, que no es importante para esta conversación. De todos modos nadie extrañara, o a esa conclusión puede llegarse debido por su seguridad.

—Loki, ¿podrías no darme regalos que involucren objetos regalos?

— ¡Pero esto no es un regalo! Es una simple muestra de mi afecto por tu valiosa amistad.

—Mi punto sigue siendo válido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PD: Esto un 70% segura de que Loki me quedó OoC pero como al mismo tiempo le veo actuando de esa manera... lo dejé así.


End file.
